


Angel Girl

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Set during 9.06 when Dean goes to see Steve!Castiel, you're still in the bunker with Sam.





	Angel Girl

Dean had left a few hours before for Rexford, Idaho, where Castiel had called him in regards to the missing persons case. You, Sam, and Kevin were pouring through the encyclopedias of extinct languages, looking for anything to help with Kevin’s translations of the angel tablet.

You figured Dean hadn’t taken you on the possible hunt so that you could keep an eye on Sam, as he had finally admitted to you that the angel Gadreel was healing Sam via possession. It took you a while to convince him to tell you his secret, even after you figured out he was hiding something from the rest of the group. He had made you promise not to tell Sam, explaining that he couldn’t know Gadreel is inside of him.

You were intrigued by the notion that there was a somewhat-dormant angel inside of Sam. The angel _had_ to be aware of the relationship dynamics in the bunker – the kinship you felt with the boys, and the spark you and Sam sometimes felt. It wasn’t that you were _together_ , you just helped each other take the edge off every once and awhile. You wondered how much Gadreel knew of your relationship, as you and Sam hadn’t had a chance to be alone since Sam left the hospital.

The thoughts of Gadreel caused you to look over at Sam, whose eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. As if he felt your eyes on him, he looked up and met your eyes, giving you a small smile. You smiled back, before slamming the book in your hands closed and stretching your arms.

“I’m gonna take a break. We’ve been at this for hours, time for some shut eye.” You looked pointedly at Sam, silently encouraging him to take a break as well. Dean wanted to make sure Sam was resting enough, giving Gadreel enough time to do his thing.

Kevin just waved his hand, engrossed in the text he was reading. “I’m good, you guys feel free to catch some z’s; I’ll be here.”

You patted Kevin’s shoulder as you walked by him, and headed toward the bunker’s shower room. A nice hot shower would surely loosen up your muscles that were tired from being hunched over reading in the uncomfortable library chairs for so long.

You slipped into a shower stall, turning on the water to warm up while you took off your clothes. Once you were undressed, the water was up to your preferred hot temperature, and you eased yourself under the stream.

You practically hissed as you let the water soak into your skin, closing your eyes and turning slowly so that every sore muscle got its turn under the spray. You had only been in the shower for a few moments when you felt a cool breeze hit your back, and Sam wrapped his arms around your naked waist.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone, Y/N,” Sam commented, kissing down your neckline and across your shoulder. “Thought I’d come join you.”

You moaned at Sam’s ministrations, pressing back against his now wet torso. He took your moan as an invitation, and he grabbed the soap from its tray on the wall. He continued kissing your neck and shoulders, nibbling periodically, as he lathered his hands with the soap. Once he was satisfied with the amount of bubbles, he moved his hands along your chest, covering your breasts and stomach with the soft, fresh scent. Once you were lathered enough, he began massaging your breasts, paying extra attention to your sensitive nipples, pinching and twisting them. You were lost in the sensation of his hands and lips on you, your enjoyment proved by the slick that was between your legs, not caused by the shower.

You turned to step under the spray to let the bubbles flow from your chest, and took the soap from Sam. Your hands moved it across his chest, both of your eyes watching as you massaged him with the soap. He groaned, especially loud when you passed over his lower stomach, mere inches away from his fully erect cock.

When he had had enough of your teasing, he grabbed your wrists and forced you against the shower wall, pressing against you. He towered over you, but you felt completely safe being pinned in between him and the wall. His lips were suddenly on yours, teeth biting your bottom lip as he ground his cock against your belly. You arched against him, wanting to feel more of his body against yours. 

Sam held your hands against the shower wall as he nipped, licked, and sucked his way down your neck, over each nipple, and across your stomach. He ended up kneeling on the shower floor in front of you, and hooked one of your legs over his shoulder. You couldn’t imagine anything hotter than looking down on Sam waiting for your pussy, gazing up at you as if you could possibly deny him.

He turned his head to press open mouth kisses along the inside of your thigh, and you moved your hands to run your fingers through his hair. He took that as an invitation, and dove between your legs. 

If there was one thing you had learned from your past encounters with Sam, it was that he loved having his head between a woman’s legs. He would go down on you for hours if you let him (or if you could handle that many orgasms).

Sam’s tongue was a marvelous thing. He would flatten it out and lick long, smooth strokes over your entire pussy, before pointing it and slipping it between your folds. He would lap quickly over your clit, before sucking it gently between his teeth. 

Today, he seemed to be in a teasing mood. He licked his way around your pussy lips, not touching your clit, but feeling his way all around it. He brought his hand up and slipped a finger in, but only to the first knuckle. While he softly massaged you from the inside, he licked his way around the outside.

You felt like you would die if he kept up the teasing, and you pulled his hair slightly, knowing that he liked that. Sam smiled against you and pushed the rest of his long finger inside. You pulled his hair again, and his tongue found your clit, rolling and sucking it as he began to pump his finger in and out of you.

You let out a loud moan, hoping that Kevin was far enough away to not hear the sound echo in the shower room. The moan only encouraged Sam, who added another finger and began crooking them as he stroked, hitting the place inside you that made you see white.

Only moments after Sam began his assault on your pussy, you were calling his name, coming on his tongue and hand. He worked you through and down from your orgasm, before slowly standing back up in front of you.

You reached up to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. “Shall we move this somewhere more comfortable?” you suggested, and he nodded. You both quickly rinsed the remaining soap off your bodies and stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around yourselves before heading to your bedroom.

Once the door was closed behind you, Sam ripped the towel from your body and pushed you back toward the bed, laying you down and climbing on top of you. You were looking up at him, thinking of how incredible he was, when his eyes suddenly flashed bright blue.

“Y/N, please don’t panic.” Gadreel’s voice coming from Sam was slightly lower, and much more powerful. Your heart started racing, but for some reason you didn’t move to get him off of you. “I’m sorry for intruding on your private moment, Y/N, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Gadreel’s hand gently pushed the hair away from your forehead, and you were hyperaware of the fact that he was naked on top of you, as Sam had been only a moment before. 

“Couldn’t help yourself…what?” you softly asked, curious what the angel would say. 

He looked intently over your face, seeming to focus on every minute expression you were showing. “I have been watching you, Y/N. Watching you fight, watching you banter with the Winchesters, watching you learn about angels. You intrigue me, and I am drawn to you.” You gulped, realizing that the angel had been paying attention to everything on the outside while he was healing Sam on the inside.

“And now, watching you become intimate with Sam, I am feeling…possessive.” He moved a hand to your cheek and held your gaze on his, trying to read your reaction.

Truth be told, you weren’t sure what your reaction was. This was an Angel of the Lord, an all powerful being who could smite you in an instant. But at the same time, this angel was opening himself up to you, opening himself to potential danger or hurt. And it was all happening with Sam’s body, a body you loved and cared about.

You gulped, before finally speaking. “It’s normal to feel possessive. I feel somewhat possessive…of you, as well.” Your hand reached up to stroke through his hair, before continuing. “I love the body you are in, and I appreciate everything you are doing for it. Thank you for being here for us.”

Gadreel closed his eyes and breathed in your scent, and you decided to continue with your earlier situation. You brought your lips to his, kissing him gently before pulling away again. Gadreel’s eyes searched yours, before he leaned down to kiss you hungrily, moaning into your mouth as you matched his intensity.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, and he thrust his still hard cock against your stomach a few times. You took advantage of his potential inexperience and flipped your bodies over, so that he was on his back with you straddling his waist. Your mouth left his lips and moved to his ear, whispering hotly, “Let me show you how much I appreciate what you’re doing.” 

Gadreel’s head fell back against the pillow as you moved down his chest, quickly kissing your way from nipple to nipple, then down so that you were eye level with his enormous member.

You looked back up at him and winked, before taking all of him into your mouth, the head of his penis sliding down your throat. You had done this enough times with Sam to know that you could take his cock, and you felt like Gadreel deserved to be on the receiving end of a good blow job. You swallowed around him, causing him to groan and his hands to find a hold on your hair.

He gathered your hair into a ponytail, holding it out of the way so he could watch as you worked. You swirled your tongue around the head before taking it all in again, licking pressure along the underside where you knew Sam enjoyed. Gadreel seemed to respond to the same thing, so you continued with your tricks. Your tongue put pressure in all the right places, swirled around the head, tasted the pre-come from the slit, before deep-throating again. 

After a few minutes of attention, you could tell that Gadreel was getting close. Not wanting your fun to be over yet, you released him with a pop and a kiss, and slid up his body again. Gadreel’s eyes were shut tight, trying to pull himself back from the edge.

You reached into your bedside table to find a condom and lube, which you gently applied to his cock. Gadreel watched as you climbed on top of him again, but before you could lower yourself onto him, he flipped the two of you over.

“My turn to be in charge, Y/N.” Gadreel teased your entrance with the head of his cock, before sinking a couple inches inside of you. He pulled back out before going in a little deeper, seeming to enjoy the teasing sensation he was giving you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to you. After a few more thrusts, sinking deeper each time, he was seated fully inside you.

He rested his forehead against yours, enjoying the feeling of warmth around his dick. You nudged his nose with yours and kissed him briefly, before looking him in the eyes and saying low, “Show me what you’ve got, Angel.”

Gadreel growled and accepted your challenge. He started a smooth, deep rhythm with his hips, putting pressure against your clit with each thrust. You moaned as one hand began massaging your breast, twisting your nipple with every thrust of his hips. He kissed his way down your neck to suck on the other nipple, before switching sides.

Your hips met his with every thrust, the familiar pressure building in your core. You knew you both weren’t going to last very long, everything intensified with the knowledge that this wasn’t Sam, it was Gadreel, and you couldn’t help but want him. 

You brought his face back to yours and sucked, licked, and bit his lips around the stream of sounds coming from each of you. The sex was intense and fast, and when Gadreel slipped a hand between your bodies to press against your clit, you were lost.

Your head slammed against the pillow as your orgasm rushed over you, your entire body releasing the pressure and your cunt clamping down on his dick. A couple more thrusts into your clenching heat and Gadreel was coming as well, riding out his own orgasm as you came down from yours.

When you were both spent, Gadreel collapsed on top of you, not wanting to slip out of your warmth just yet. You kissed his shoulder as you waited for him to roll out and off of you. Once he did, you laid there quietly for a moment, wondering what you would do when Sam came back – would he consciously be back at the beginning, ready for sex? Or would Gadreel alter his memories, giving you a break? You weren’t sure if you could take another round after that intense experience.

Gadreel rolled off the bed and slipped the condom off, throwing it in the trash, before curling back toward you. The two of you laid on your sides facing each other, feeling the emotions roll between you.

“Well, that was fun.” You felt almost ridiculous saying it, but it was the truth. Gadreel ran his fingers through your hair and held your face in his hand, drawing circles with his thumb on your cheek.

“Thank you, Y/N. I quite enjoyed myself, and will make sure that Sam has those pleasant memories as well, so there will be no questions about the missing time.” You nodded, glad that you weren’t going to break your promise to Dean and be in an awkward situation.

You moved toward Gadreel, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Laying your head on his chest, you whispered, “Stay until I’m asleep?”

He pulled you close to him and replied sweetly, “Anything for you, Y/N. Sweet dreams, angel girl.”


End file.
